sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
A Night in the Life of Jimmy Reardon
A Night in the Life of Jimmy Reardon, also known as Aren't You Even Gonna Kiss Me Goodbye?, is a 1988 American coming of age drama film written and directed by William Richert and starring River Phoenix, Ann Magnuson, Meredith Salenger, Matthew Perry, Ione Skye, and Louanne. It is based upon the novel Aren't You Even Gonna Kiss Me Goodbye?, also by William Richert. The story centers on a high school graduate who must decide if he wants to go to business school at the request of his father, or go his own way and find a full-time job, while also deciding on who he wants to be in life and if he should leave his house. A Night in the Life of Jimmy Reardon was filmed in 1986 and released in early 1988. The released film deviates considerably from the original director's cut, which is now available under the title Aren't You Even Gonna Kiss Me Goodbye?. Plot summary Set in a wealthy Chicago suburb during the early 1960s, middle-class Jimmy Reardon (River Phoenix) hangs out with his upper-class best friend, Fred Roberts (Matthew Perry), and sleeps with Fred's snobby girlfriend, Denise Hunter (Ione Skye). He spends his time writing poetry and drinking coffee while he decides what to do after high school. His parents won't help him pay for tuition unless he attends the same business college as his father did, but Jimmy doesn't want to follow that path. Instead, he focuses on coming up with enough money for a plane ticket to go to Hawaii with his wealthy yet chaste girlfriend, Lisa Bentwright (Meredith Salenger). On the night of a big party, Jimmy is given the task of driving home his mother's divorced friend, Joyce Fickett (Ann Magnuson), who conveniently seduces him. Since he is late picking up Lisa, she goes to the dance with the rich Matthew Hollander (Jason Court) instead. Jimmy then crashes the family car and shares an intimate rapprochement with his father (Paul Koslo). Cast * River Phoenix as Jimmy Reardon * Ann Magnuson as Joyce Fickett * Meredith Salenger as Lisa Bentwright * Ione Skye as Denise Hunter * Louanne Sirota as Suzie Middleberg * Matthew Perry as Fred Roberts * Paul Koslo as Al Reardon * Jane Hallaren as Faye Reardon * Jason Court as Mathew Hollander * James Deuter as Mr. Spaulding * Marji Banks as Emma Spaulding * Margaret Moore as Mrs. Bentwright * Anastasia Fielding as Elaine * Kamie Harper as Rosie Reardon * Johnny Galecki as Toby Reardon * Alan Goldsher as Musician #2 External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0095736/ A Night in the Life of Jimmy Reardon] on IMDb *[http://tcmdb.com/title/title.jsp?stid=443354 A Night in the Life of Jimmy Reardon] at the TCM Movie Database *[https://www.allmovie.com/movie/v35276 A Night in the Life of Jimmy Reardon] at AllMovie *[https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/night_in_the_life_of_jimmy_reardon/ A Night in the Life of Jimmy Reardon] at Rotten Tomatoes Category:1988 films Category:1980s drama films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American films Category:American drama films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Bill Conti Category:Films set in the 1960s Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films directed by William Richert Category:Films based on American novels Category:Film scores by Elmer Bernstein